The present invention relates to a kind of electronic lighting device simulating real fire.
In daily life, various kinds of electronic lighting devices which serve simulating functions are widely used by various ornamentation and toys. These electronic lighting devices are much safer than traditional real fire and they can be controllably adjusted on demand. These electronic lighting devices create joyful user's experience. However, existing electronic lighting devices simulating candle flame are heavy, structurally complicated and contain too many internal structural components, thereby increasing processing costs such as manufacturing and installation costs. Chinese granted patent CN101865413B, published on 20 Oct. 2010, discloses an “electronic lighting device for simulating real fire and method for simulating real fire by the electronic lighting device”, according to which “the electronic lighting device for simulating real fire comprises a core; the core comprises an enclosure, a light-emitting element, a flame sheet and a swing mechanism; the enclosure is provided with a through hole on a top thereof; the flame sheet is movably supported or suspended on the enclosure, wherein the flame sheet comprises an upper sheet which is of a flame-like shape, and the upper sheet is configured to expose above the top of the enclosure through the through hole of the enclosure; the light-emitting element is installed on a sidewall of the enclosure such that an outgoing direction of a light from the light-emitting element is inclined upward and passing through the through hole of the enclosure, wherein the outgoing direction is intersected with a surface of the upper sheet, so that the light from the light-emitting element is projected on the surface of the upper sheet; the swing mechanism is disposed beneath the flame sheet, wherein the swing mechanism is configured to apply a force on the flame sheet when powered to actuate the flame sheet to sway or swing”. The Chinese patent has disclosed a relatively complicated structure and the use of relatively large number of components; specifically, the structuring of a swing mechanism disposed beneath the flame sheet requires relatively large space, thereby not being compact enough and thus resulting in higher manufacturing costs. The U.S. granted patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,319B2, published on 6 Dec. 2011, discloses a “kinetic flame device”; Claim 1 of this U.S. patent discloses “an apparatus for simulating a flame, comprising: a housing including an interior space; a drive mechanism generating a time varying electromagnetic field that extends into the interior space; a pendulum member pivotally mounted within the interior space of the housing, the pendulum member including a magnet or ferrous tag on a first end positioned proximate to the drive mechanism, whereby the magnet or ferrous tag interacts with the time varying electromagnetic field, wherein the pendulum member further includes a flame silhouette element extending from a second end of the pendulum member; and a light source adapted to selectively transmit light onto the flame silhouette element”. The pendulum member described in this U.S. patent is equivalent to the flame sheet described in the mentioned Chinese patent; the magnet or ferrous tag is on a first end of the pendulum member, and the flame silhouette element is on another end; in other words, the drive mechanism is disposed at either of the two ends of the pendulum member. Therefore, as same as the mentioned Chinese patent, this U.S. patent is likewise not simple and compact enough in terms of its space for structuring. Besides, the U.S. patent configures the drive mechanism below the pendulum member and the magnet right above the electromagnetic coil, but this configuration requires repulsive force between the magnetic pole of magnetic field created by the electromagnetic coil and the magnetic pole of the magnet in order to swing the flame sheet (pendulum member); therefore, pole direction of the magnet must be checked before installation and this in turn burdens the workload during mass industrial production and increases manufacturing costs. Further, in this U.S. patent, the magnet or ferrous tag is at an end of the pendulum member and the drive mechanism is proximate to this end; if the drive mechanism is disposed below the pendulum member, it will achieve the effect described by the U.S. patent; if the drive mechanism is disposed at one side of the bottom portion of the pendulum member, the drive mechanism may not be able to act on the pendulum member if it is placed too far away from the pendulum member, but the drive mechanism may instead hinder the swinging movement of the pendulum member if it is placed too close to the pendulum member since an end portion of the pendulum member must swing more dramatically than a middle portion of the pendulum.